The Bookstore
by raindropbow
Summary: Just a small oneshot. Stiles' clumsiness, dusty books, and quantum mechanics included.


_A flash of red invaded his vision, a twirl of a skirt and he was so very close. The walls seemed to undulate, the air was heavy and particles of dust highlighted by the sunlight floated past him, whispering his name. Another flash of red, a gust of wind and he was slowly falling. _

"_Stiles? Stiles." _

"STILES!" The chair Stiles had been precariously leaning over in fell with a thump and Stiles was suddenly buried under an avalanche of books presumably from the stack on the counter. He winced as a sharp corner dug into his funny bone and slowly stood up, assessing the damage. Dusting himself off, Stiles slowly looked up to make eye contact with a slightly pissed-off Deaton.

"Oh uh, hi there Deaton. What's up?" Stiles broke eye contact and started fumbling with the books he had picked up. One of the books fell to the ground and Deaton sighed, excruciatingly and dramatically. Stiles winced and stood still. Maybe if he didn't move, he wouldn't cause anymore damage.

"I don't know why I allow you to work here when you're obviously creating more damage than profit." Stiles grinned sheepishly and stated hesitantly, "because I'm a valuable asset with a lot of knowledge and organizational skills?" Deaton chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, that's why. Pick those books up and next time, don't fall asleep when you're manning the check out." Stiles nodded and ducked below the counter to finish picking up the books.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" Stiles' eyes widened. He would know that voice anywhere. He tried to straighten up and immediately crashed into the counter, resulting in what would probably be a huge bump to his head in the morning. He popped up over the counter, rubbing his head, to encounter a vision of red hair and pale skin and hazel eyes. The stars clearing in his vision perfectly framed her face and Stiles flashbacked to his dream.

"Hello?" He snapped back into reality and cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, Lydia. What can I do for you?" She looked taken aback. Why did she look taken aback? He hadn't even done anything!

"Um, how did you know my name?" Stiles coughed a little.

"Well, considering we're in two classes together and your best friend is dating my best friend, I'm a little hurt you don't know mine." Lydia's eyebrows quirked up and she pursed her lips together, gripping the pile of books in her arms a little more.

"Oh. Well, then. I guess I'm sorry. And you are?" Stiles sighed; at least she'd remember now.

"Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. Stilinski isn't my first name." He stuck out his hand and Lydia gave him the smallest hint of a smile.

"Well Stiles Stilinski, I apologize for not recognizing you, but I am here to buy books so I'd appreciate it if we could just get to business." Stiles tripped over his stool and swept his papers off the glass counter.

"Uh, right. Just- let me- ok-" Stiles attempted to wrestle open the cash register, ignoring the whining and beeping of the machine that seemed to come straight out of War Games. He could feel Lydia's patience withering and he finally managed to get the machine to work and rapidly inputted all of the information of the stack of books Lydia was purchasing. He raised an eyebrow at the quantum mechanics book, which Lydia hastily hid underneath three volumes of ancient Greek literature. Stiles looked at her, the blush of embarrassment obvious on her face. He printed her receipt and looked at her with a genuine smile.

"Don't worry Lydia, I won't tell anyone your secret." Lydia looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean? What secret?" He leaned in and whispered, "That you're actually smarter than anyone else on campus." Lydia drew in a breath and opened her mouth before pursing it and smiling, a little dimple showing on her cheek. She dropped a few dollar bills in the charity box and flew out of there, leaving dust particles disturbed from their peaceful floating and Stiles with a lovesick look on his face.

* * *

><p>Just a little oneshot for you stydia fans out there. If you want me to do more, please leave a review :)<p> 


End file.
